disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
De Leeuwenkoning 3: Hakuna Matata
De Leeuwenkoning 3: Hakuna Matata (ook wel De Leeuwenkoning 1 ½ genoemd) is het vervolg, op De Leeuwenkoning (1994) en De Leeuwenkoning II: Simba's Trots (1998). De film wordt verteld uit het perspectief van Timon het stokstaartje en Pumbaa het wrattenzwijn. Inleiding De film start in een donker theater, waar Timon en Pumbaa aan het kijken zijn naar de opening scène van De Leeuwenkoning (''1994), als Timon snel gebruik maakt van de afstandsbeding, om door te spoelen naar het stuk waar de twee vrienden in de eerste film voorkomen. Pumbaa reageert hierop, door te zeggen dat ze terug moeten, naar het begin van het verhaal. De twee beginnen dan te vechten om de afstandsbediening, totdat ze het over eens zijn dat ze hun kant van het verhaal moeten vertellen. Gedurende de rest van de flim, onderbreken ze af een toe om commentaar te leveren. Nadat de film eindigt, dwingt Pumbaa erop aan om de film opnieuw te kijken. Timon protesteert, waardoor al hun vrienden komen kijken en bijna elk ander Disney personage opduikt, om naar de film te komen kijken Verhaal Bij de kolonie van Timon ver weg van de koningsrots, neemt Timon de job aan van graver en wacht, desondanks zijn moeders aanmoedigingen, kan hij geen goede job voor zichzelf vinden binnen zijn kolonie. Nadat oom Max (Timon's oom), bijna wordt opgegeten door Shenzi, Banzai en Ed, gedurende zijn wacht, besluit Timon zijn kolonie te verlaten, en gaat hij opzoek, naar een plaats dat geschikt is voor hem. Timon wordt aangemoedigd door een oude mandril Rafiki genaamd, die hem verteld dat hij opzoek is naar een ''"Hakuna Matata" (geen zorgen, geen verantwoordelijkheden), en dat hij moet verder kijken dan wat hij ziet, terwijl Rafiki dit zegt, krijgt Timon een visioen van de Koningsrots in zijn hoofd. Timon gaat dan op weg naar de Koningsrots en onderweg ontmoet hij Pumbaa een wrattenzwijn en de twee beslissen samen opzoek te gaan, naar hun droomhuis. Timon en Pumbaa hun avonturen, beginnen samen te vallen met de gebeurtenissen van De Leeuwenkoning (1994). De twee vrienden kom aan bij de voet van de Koningsrots, tot grootte ergernis van de dieren, die er al zijn. Terwijl Timon en Pumbaa door de kudden dieren lopen, zijn de twee getuigen van de presentatie van de pasgeboren, prins Simba en laat Pumbaa, per ongeluk een windje wat er voor zorgt, dat de dieren hun neus proberen te bedekken, tegen de stank en op de grond vallen, waardoor de dieren vooraan aannemen, dat ze allemaal moeten buigen wat ze ook doen. Simba's vader koning Mufasa, was verbaast om dit te zien, maar zijn hofmaarschalk Zazoe verteld, Mufasa dat ze buigen voor Simba. Timon en Pumbaa zetten hun reis voort, bij het zoeken naar een nieuw thuis en vinden een waterpoel, samen met een rots, dat er uit ziet als een miniatuur versie van de Koningsrots. De volgende morgen, worden ze gestoord, door lawaai, dat veroorzaakt is door Simba en Nala en de dieren die het lied "Wacht Maar af Totdat Ik Koning Ben" aan het zingen zijn. Timon is boos en slaagt het been van een olifant, die een toren van dieren ondersteund. De olifant springt op en zorgt ervoor, dat de toren van dieren instort, wat uitlegt hoe de toren instortte, in de originele film. Door deze gebeurtenis, word het huis van Timon en Pumbaa geruïneerd. Hierna verteld Pumbaa over een droomhuis ''in de jungle, maar Timon negeert hem. De twee vrienden reizen, dan naar het olifantenkerkhof, waar ze getuigen zijn van het feit dat Mufasa en Zazoe, Simba en Nala redden van de hyena's. Dezelfde nacht nog trekken de twee het olifantenkerkhof verder op en zijn ze getuigen, van een clan hyena's die aan het marcheren zijn, tijdens de instrumentale versie van ''"Sta Paraat", waarop het duo wegrent. Wat later komen de twee midden in een kloof, terecht, tijdens en stormloop van gnoes, dezelfde als die van de originele film, waarin Simba zijn vader Mufasa verliest, door toedoen van Scar. De twee lopen voor hun leven, om te ontsnappen aan de gnoes, en vallen ze in een waterval, die hen naar een regenwoud brengt, dat tevens het droomhuis is wat Pumbaa had beschreven. Later vinden de twee vrienden, Simba. De film laat ook wat meer zien, van hun leven in de jungle, doorheen de jaren. Als jongvolwassenen, komt Simba, Nala terug tegen. Bang om hun vriend te verliezen, proberen Timon en Pumbaa met man en macht te voorkomen, dat Smba verliefd wordt op Nala. In de originele film vallen Simba en Nala van een klif, nadat Timon en Pumbaa, de twee prikken met een wijnrank. In de originele film verschijnen Timon en Pumbaa op een andere plaats aan het einde van het lied "S'avonds Bloeit de Liefde op", dit omdat ze rondliepen in een poging, zich te bemoeien, met de twee jongvolwassen leeuwen, gedurende het lied. Hun pogingen mislukken, maar ze zijn blij om te zien, dat Nala en Simba ruzie krijgen, en uit elkaar gaan. Ze verwarren de verschijning van Mufasa's geest met donderwolken en tekenen van slecht weer. De volgende ochtend beseffen, de twee dat Simba teruggekeerd is naar het Koningsland, om zijn slechte oom Scar uit te dagen. Hierna heeft het duo, een korte discussie over het feit dat ze Simba achterna zouden gaan of niet, maar uiteindelijk besluiten ze, om toch terug te keren naar de Koningsrots. Eenmaal daar ontmoet Timon, oom Max en zijn moeder opnieuw, voor het eerst sinds hij zijn kolonie verliet. Ma en oom Max graven dan tunnels zodat ze, de hyena's kunnen vangen, terwijl Timon en Pumbaa voor afleiding zorgen, maken de andere stokstaartjes de val voor de hyena's af, waardoor deze instort en de hyena's er in vallen. Nadat Scar verslagen is, word Simba koning, en verteld Timon aan zijn moeder, dat hij zijn plaats gevonden heeft, maar dat zijn famillie nog ontbreekt. Op het einde van de film keren, Timon en Pumbaa terug naar het regenwoud, samen met de rest van Timons kolonie. De stokstaartjes veilige en werk-vrije plaats om te wonen en wordt Timon onthaald als een held. Liedjes *Gangen Graven *Meer Wil Ik Niet *Hakuna Matata Universum da:Løvernes Konge 3: Hakuna Matata en:The Lion King 1½ es:The Lion King 1½ fr:Le Roi Lion 3 : Hakuna Matata it:Il re leone 3 - Hakuna Matata pl:Król Lew 3: Hakuna Matata pt-br:O Rei Leão 3: Hakuna Matata ro:Regele Leu 3: Hakuna Matata ru:Король Лев 3: Акуна Матата zh:狮子王（2004年） Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning 3: Hakuna Matata Categorie:Vervolgfilms Categorie:Films uit 2004 Categorie:Direct-naar-video